Concentration
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: What is it that is making Dr. Temperance Brennan lose her concentration? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Brennan's heels clicked as she walked down the halls of the Jeffersonian Institute. All day she had had something in particular hanging around her mind.

**Booth.**

His smile, his laugh, the way he said her name, the way he smelled, the way- she mentally scolded herself. He was her _partner _and her _friend _and she wasn't meant to think about him like that. Think of something else like… shoes! Angela had helped her pick out these heels. Booth had complemented her on them in his deep, sexy voice.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh!" she screamed, throwing her hands up into the air. Was the entire cosmos against her?

"That time of the month Bones?" a sly voice interrupted her mental and vocal screaming.

She froze… crap.

Whirling around, she looked Booth right in the eye. Time to find out why she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"No as a matter of fact that was last week! My problem this week is you!"

"Whoa, too much information Bones, you really ought to- wait me? I'm your problem? What did I do?" Booth asked with a hint of confusion.

Sucking in a breath, Temperance Brennan faced her fears and plunged into the ice-cold water that could possibly land her in eternal embarrassment.

"You! You talked to me in that sexy voice of yours and it makes me lose my concentration; you look at me with those gorgeous eyes and it makes me lose my concentration! When we are on cases, you body comes in very close proximity of mine and it makes me LOSE MY CONCENTRATION!! And that could possibly lead to me being fired because I can't concentrate on the case or the bones because I'm too busy concentrating on YOU!" she sucked in a deep breath and froze.

Booth just stood there, stunned.

Brennan took off at an amazing speed for a woman in heels. Only one thing flitting through her mind…

'What did I just do?'


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan paced nervously in her office. What the hell had she just done? Why the hell had she done it? Yes, it had been the truth and she was glad to get it off her chest but why the hell would she tell Booth if it was about him? Why didn't she tell Angela? Wait- that one spoke for itself.

She walked over to the bones table and looked at them, they usually calmed her.

'_Yes'_ she said mentally, taking deep breaths, _'think about bones, bones, bones, bones,'_

Booth and that nickname she always pretended to hate sprung to mind. She actually loved to hear him say it in his smooth, velvety voice and-

"Oh for the love of bones will you get out of my head!"

She shrieked to the ceiling.

A quiet chuckle behind her made her jump.

"That's the second time today you've yelled at something that can't yell back Bones. Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?" Booth asked, leaning up against the door frame, "Nothing besides me making you lose your_…_ _concentration… _that is?"

Brennan watched his muscles slide under his shirt, which defined every line of his abs and clung to his muscles. His deep chocolate eyes boring into hers with an amused twinkle flickering behind something else… another emotion lay in his eyes- Passion, Desire.

Temperance opened her mouth and closed it again; she repeated this and then realized what she was doing. Blushing, she turned her back to him and looked at the skeleton.

Booth's footsteps could be heard walking towards her slowly, as though torturing her. She closed her eyes, waiting for his laughter to come and the lecture about crossing 'the line'- but it never came.

Opening her eyes she looked around, "Booth? Boo-"

She was cut short by a hot hands placing themselves on her hips and dragging her backwards. She collided with something solid and whirled around.

Booth's lips were inches from hers, his eyes hundreds of shades darker than normal; she knew her eyes would mirror that look, that passion.

He pulled her hand over to her desk and bent her over it.

Placing one hand on each side of her, he pinned her down and moved his lips so they were brushing gently against her earlobe; sending shivers up her spine.

"Just so you know Bones…" he whispered huskily, his fingers trailing along the end of the blouse she was wearing, "…you distract me too."

In the time it took these words to register in Brennan's mind, Booth had gone.

'_You distract me too...'_


	3. Chapter 3

'_Breathe- breathe breathe!'_ Brennan thought, taking deep breaths and clutching the desk behind her. Her waist burned with the memory of Booth's hands.

Angela appeared at the door, "Sweetie is there any particular reason Booth just walked out of here grinning like a Cheshire Cat?" she stopped and took in the sight of her best friend breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide with a look of confusion and desire.

"Oh… My…God!!!" she squealed, throwing her sketches into the air and wrapping her arms around Temperance.

Suddenly she pulled back and looked at the desk behind her, not letting her friend explain what had happened.

"Oh God! I was waiting for this to happen! Hodgins owes me $50 and… Bren? Sweetie? Brennan? Tempe?"

Brennan was staring at the door frame with a faraway look in her eyes. Her breathing was back to normal but her entire body was numb.

She heard her name being called in the distance but ignored it as she exited the room and began to walk aimlessly through the corridors.

She was unaware that Booth was doing the exact same thing.

**XxX**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Booth yelled as he strode through the Jeffersonian, almost steamrolling anyone who got in his way.

In his rage he didn't see a familiar woman round the corner and crash in his chest.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" he began, only to find a dazed Dr. Temperance Brennan gazing up at him.

"Booth- hi! Um I was just… looking for bones to polish... I mean I was… and then you and I…we the corner… and… I have to go!"

Booth caught her wrist as she turned around and he pulled her forward.

"I meant what I said Temperance. You distract me… and it's becoming quite a problem."

She swallowed and looked at him.

"Well what do you propose we do about it?" she said with a small grin on her face, newfound courage was building up inside her.

Booth smirked at her and took her hand, leading her into her office.

"Well we could talk about it. We are partners and all and there is a line that has been drawn between us."

Brennan sighed and got up from the chair he had pushed her into and stood so they were nose to nose.

"I don't care about the goddamn line! You're distracting me and I'm losing my concentration! Everything I think about reminds me of you and my job is on the line so SCREW YOUR DAMN LINE!"

For the second time that day, she froze and silently cursed herself for her outburst.

Booth smiled happily and looked at her.

"I said there was a line Bones… didn't say we couldn't cross it."

It took the brilliant scientist all of ten seconds to realize what he meant before she crashed her lips to his.

**XxX**

Many years later, Dr. Temperance Booth was sitting in her office chair, chowing down on bagels smothered in whipped cream and chocolate. She was supposed to be writing her new book but it was rather hard because you see…

It is rather hard to concentrate when your husband is nibbling your earlobe.

"DAMNIT BOOTH! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE! AND YOU'RE BEING DISTRACTING!"

* * *

**A/N- Blah. The ending was awkward. I didn't know where to go after the last chapter. Sorry if it sucks but it was this or leave you with an ending like the last one. Anyway, let me know what you think if you want to. Thanks to my reviewers and readers and to the alerts and faves.**

**Red n Black Roses**


End file.
